


Here With Me

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira comforts Malia during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 1 during phase 16 at Writerverse on LJ.

Malia sat up in bed and peered around in the dark, wondering what had awoken her. After a minute, she heard a clap of thunder. She held her breath and began to count. After five seconds, a flash of lightning appeared in the sky, illuminating the bedroom.

The thunder had also awoken Kira, who sensed her girlfriend’s distress. “It’s okay Babe” said Kira, sitting up and wrapping an arm around Malia’s shoulders. “You’re here with me.”

Malia nodded. She hated how thunderstorms brought her back to that lightning strike that started a forest fire when she was a young coyote, but being with Kira helped calm her down. After a minute, she said “I’m going to get a glass of water from the kitchen. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay” said Kira.

Malia shuffled into the kitchen without turning on the lights. She grabbed a glass from a cabinet and filled it with water. Then, while simultaneously drinking from the glass, she shuffled back down the hall. She set the glass on the nightstand and slid back under the covers.

Kira wrapped her arms around Malia. “Ready to go back to sleep?” asked the kitsune.

“As long as you’re with me.”


End file.
